militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Al Minhad Air Base
| image = | IATA = NHD | ICAO = OMDM | type = Military | owner = | operator = | location = Dubai, United Arab Emirates | elevation-f = 165 | elevation-m = 50 | coordinates = | website = | pushpin_map = United Arab Emirates | pushpin_map_caption = Location of the airport in United Arab Emirates | pushpin_label = NHD | pushpin_label_position = top | latd = 25 | latm = 01 | lats = 36 | latNS = N | longd = 055 | longm = 22 | longs = 10 | longEW = E | coordinates_region = AE-DU | metric-rwy = y | r1-number = 09/27 | r1-length-m = 3,953 | r1-length-f = | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = | r2-length-m = | r2-length-f = | r2-surface = | footnotes = Sources:Airport information for OMDM from DAFIF (effective October 2010) }} Al Minhad Air Base ( ) is a military installation in the United Arab Emirates. The base is located approximately south of Dubai and is operated by the United Arab Emirates Air Force. Facilities The airport resides at an elevation of above mean sea level. It has one runway, 09/27 which has an asphalt surface measuring . and a parallel taxiway with a width of . Foreign users Several foreign countries allied to the United Arab Emirates are believed to have made use of Al Minhad Air Base since the early 2000s to support the logistics supply chain for their army operations in Afghanistan. Use of the Al Minhad Air Base is a sensitive matter for the Government of the United Arab Emirates, which imposes a diplomatic agreement stating that the militaries of foreign governments not advertise the host nation nor location of their operations in the United Arab Emirates due to "local sensitivities" about allowing a foreign military presence within its borders.$87.5m for new Mid-East army base The British Armed Forces have operations at the base. 10ABUDHABI69, 'UAE - Scenesetter for visit of CJCS,' 9 February 2010, Wikileaks, via United States diplomatic cables leak No. 906 Expeditionary Air Wing RAF was stood up at the base on 15 January 2013.British Government, 906 Expeditionary Air Wing Stands Up in the United Arab Emirates, January 2013 906 Wing, one of the RAF's Expeditionary Air Wings, was an expansion of the RAF's presence; previously, prior to Christmas 2012, No. 6 Squadron RAF had exercised their Eurofighter Typhoons from the UAE. The Canadian Forces operated a forward logistics support facility in the Middle East which they had codenamed Camp Mirage. It is widely believed that Camp Mirage was located at Al Minhad Air Base from its founding in fall 2001 until its closure in fall 2010 due to an unrelated disagreement over securing additional landing rights for UAE's civilian airlines at Canadian airports. The Australian Defence Force maintains a facility at Al Minhad, as do the New Zealand Defence Force and the Military of the Netherlands. References External links * Al Minhad Air Base at GlobalSecurity.org * * Category:United Arab Emirates Air Force bases